The Price of Free and Fair Love
by OPAGladiator
Summary: This is my one shot alternate ending to the Scandal Finale. I needed to get this out before it killed me. Plz review and also know I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL NOR THE CHARACTERS... IF I DID IT WOULD BE OLITZ ALL DAH WAY! lol


Well hello.. this is my one shot and... Yeah just go read and then review! #Olitz4LYFE lol :)

* * *

"Oh god.. SHIT LIV... So fucking tight and wet.." Fitz yelled.  
He wanted to be angry at the fact that she got on a plane with Jake. He wanted to be upset that she left without saying a word. But all of that change once be boarded Air Force One on the hunt for her. The day she left him again was the third most hurtful thing ever. One was finding out that his no good father rapped his wife, second being his son or what he thought was his son is dead.  
"Aaaahhhhhh... Aaaahhhh... Deep..." Liv moaned.  
**-1 hour before-**  
She couldn't believe he had come to her. That he had actually left the White House and came on the hunt for her. She and Jake had just landed in Massachusetts to go to Jake's old home. They had only been there for 20 minutes when the door bell buzzed and she went to go answer it. Once she opened the door and saw those blue eyes that she had fell in love with. His face was contorted and his eye were full of tears. At the sight of her face he could no longer hold back the tears. She promised him that they would be together. That they were in it together. When he got the call from Abby that Liv left D.C. he felt like his whole world came crumbling down.  
"Fitz what are you doing here" Liv said with tears now in her eyes.  
"You left me.. You promised you wo-.." Fitz could no longer finish his sentence. He dropped to his knees and the tears were rolling down his face.  
"Fitz.. Stand up come here... Come on" she said pulling him up and wiping his tears, while she is trying so hard not to break down.  
"**Thank god Jake will be gone for 3 hours"** she thought...  
"Fitz...Fitz...FITZGERALD" she yelled, watching him stare at the ground.  
*silence*  
"Fitz answer me..what are-..."  
"You left me... You said we were in this together. That we would be together. I told you that I would give it all up. That I didn't care if I lost this election. I would divorce Mellie and we would be... You didn't even say good bye... Would you have said Goodbye? Or would you have stayed away? But you couldn't wait and talk to me.. Instead you let Jake get into your head.." He said now moving close to her that they were standing face to face.  
"I..I.. I did what was best for me.." She said.  
"NO! NO! NO Liv you didn't! You ran.. You ran away from us.. I'm broken.. I'm ruined because the one person I've only ever loved and wanted to be with were you. YOU OLIVIA NOT MELLIE!" He yelled as His face turned red and his tears became dried up.  
"YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD TO CHECK ON YOUR FAMILY! YOU STOOD THERE AND TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING! LIKE WE MEANT NOTHING. AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN VERMONT THIS TIME.. I HAD MY MIND MADE UP TO GO TO VERMONT AND WAIT FOR YOU! BUT-" she stopped suddenly feeling the tears run down her face she stepped back and he stepped forward. Never letting too much space get between them. She turned her not being able to look at him and those sad eyes that broke her heart.  
"Liv look at me... GOD PLEASE OLIVIA LOOK AT ME"  
"Fitz..." She said in a weak low voice. "Olivia.. Please.." He said in a begging voice. His heart is breaking little by little because he thinks she is slowly slipping away from him. Only being this time she looked up at him.  
"Liv do you love me? Do you want Vermont? Because if you do I will give it to you right now. Whatever you want I will give it to you just-... I only want to be with you! I love you.. Do you hear me... I LOVE YOU OLIVIA" he said in a soft voice.  
"Fitz... I do... I do love you and I do want Vermont. But look at everything that we have been through. Mellie, Your father raping Mellie, Cyrus, Defiance, Jerry's death, everything that we have been through it has always stopped us from being together. So what makes you think we can be together now? What makes you think this election will be different, that you will lose and we will be together in Vermont. Mellie was raped by your father and you didn't even know.. I told you. I'm the reason why everything-.." She was cut off in mid-sentence. Fitz couldn't stand there and black herself.  
"Olivia stop! You are not the reason why everything is wrong. Your father is and your mother. Your mother killed my son."  
"What?"  
"Answer this one question.."  
"What?" She said looking at him dead in his eyes.  
"Do you want Vermont?"  
"Fitz.."  
"Liv come on.. It's a yes or no question.. Please I need to you answer me" he says as he is walking up to her. Now standing face to face again.  
"Yes...but..." She whispers.  
"Okay.. Give me a minute.." He said as he turned heading to the door.  
"Wait Fitz where are you going?"  
"I'm going to make call"  
**-20 minutes later**-  
"Liv?" Fitz said walking back into the house.  
"I'm right here" she yelled from the couch.  
"Where are your bags Liv. Bryan is here to collect them."  
"What? Why.. I'm not going anywhere." She said now slowly getting angry.  
"Liv you said you wanted Vermont, so I'm giving you what you want. I had Cyrus draw up the papers so I could resign and Andrew could become president. I also called my lawyer and I'm divorcing Mellie. She told me she would rather have Andrew than have me... I'm taking you to Vermont Liv. I'm giving you what you want."  
"Fitz this has to be some joke" Liv said with a hence of laughter in her voice  
"Liv it's not a joke anymore. I'm serious." He said walking up to her and pulled her off the couch to stand in front of him. He leaned in and kissed her lips in a slow sensual kids.  
"We ***kiss*** Are** *kiss*** Going** *kiss*** To** *kiss*** Vermont** *kiss*"** Fitz say it making the last kiss long and full of passion.  
"Are you... Fitz are you sure"  
"Livvie I told you I would give it all up for you" he said now kissing her neck.  
He began unbuttoning her shirt and pulling if off of her. He then moved to her pants and shoes slowly pulling them off. Leaving wet kisses everywhere. And her in only her baby blue panties and bra.  
"Fitz.." Liv moaned as she felt him come back up and stop at her breast kidding the tops of them.  
"Fitz" she said again..  
"Yes Livvie" he looked at her praying to the gods she didn't tell him to stop.  
"Make love to me...please" With that he picked her up and carried her down the hallway to a bedroom.  
He laid her on the bed and began undressing himself. His member was unbelievably hard and he needed her soon.  
"Mmm Livvie" he mumbled against her lips as he rubbed his hard member up and down her core.  
"Fitz.." She whispered, feeling herself so close to exploding. He then leaned up and pulled her panties and unclasped her bra off.  
"Mmm Livvie.. So fucking wet baby... Damn" he said as he licked her core from the bottom to the top.  
"Oh GOD FITZ YES!" She moaned loudly.  
"Baby... OH FUCK FITZ."  
"I'm so sorry Liv... I should've never did this to you... I ruined you baby. I'm sorry" he whispered against her core with his warm breath and blue eyes.  
"Fitz.. Dámelo"  
"Yes sweet baby" with that he dove back between her legs. Licking and sucking on her core.  
"OH FITZ... IM GONNA CUM." Liv screamed feeling her body unravel to him.  
"Hold it baby... I know you can hold it."  
"God damn Fitz... I'm so close." Fitz decided to kick it up and insert two fingers into her, curling them up to hit that spot.  
"CUM LIVVIE..CUM ON SWEET BABY! I KNOW YOU WANT TO.." With that he went into overdrive pumping him fingers into her and sucking on her clit hard.  
"Oh Fitz.. I'm cumming.. Yes baby I'm about to come.. Harder... Deeper"  
"Shit Livvie.. So fucking tight."  
"OH GOD SHIT... AAAAHHHHH..." Liv yelled. Her orgasm started from the pit of her stomach to her toes "Fuck Liv" he said. After she came he pulled his fingers out sucking on them hard while staring her in the eyes.  
"Mmm.. Taste so good.. Mmm Liv you taste so fucking good."  
"Fitz... FUCK ME!" She moaned and brung his face down to kiss her, moaning at how good she really did taste.  
"OH FUCK" they both yelled in unison. He couldn't move, she was so tight around him. He knew that if he moved he would've exploded.  
"Fitz baby I need you deep! I want to feel you deep.. All the way in my stomach please Fitz" she moaned as she started moving herself under him.  
"Deep Livvie ? You want it deep?" He said pulling all the way out only leaving the tip in. Then in a matter of seconds he plunged into her hard.. She really did feel it in her stomach  
"You like that Liv.. Huh sweet baby. Is that how you want it?"  
"YEEESSS! SHIT FUCK FITZ ITS DEEP... Mmmmmnm. Oh fuck you're deep" Fitz began pounding into her Liv never before.  
"Whose pussy is it Liv's? Huh is it his or mines.. Tell me baby it's mines"  
"OH GOD FUCK ITS YOURS... AHHHHH.. ITS YOURS! ITS YOURS ALL YOURS."  
"Does he fuck you like this, huh? Can he give it to you deep like this?" He grunted then moaned feeling her pussy clench around him.  
"No baby.. Never.. He can't... AH GOD YOUR DEEP. I feel it in my stomach.. Ohh right there.." She said as he eyes rolled back and her mouth became dry.  
"Oh god.. SHIT LIV... So fucking tight and wet.." Fitz yelled. Pounding into her so fast and deep he was even close to cumming. "AAHHHHHH...AAHHHH.. deep... SO FUCKING DEEP!" Liv yelled. She was close and he did something that had her over the edge.  
"You like it deep Livvie. Hmmm" he said as he swiveled his hips to hit her spot and she can raining down.  
"God this pussy was made for me.."  
"Yes Fitz all yours baby.. Mmmm only yours... Oh baby.. Right there... RIGHT FUCKING THERE.."  
"Cum baby.. Oh Liv I'm right there cum with me.."  
"FIIIITTTTTZZZZZZZ..." Liv yelled finally reaching her peak and going over the edge as she felt his warm seed spill into her.  
"LIIIVVVVIIIEEEE... God damn baby." He said now laying on top of her. Feeling their bodies connect again.  
For the next 5 minutes they laid there on the bed, heaving breathing and sweat covering their bodies.  
"Liv.."  
"Hmmm"  
"Please say you are coming to Vermont with me.. Today. I'm giving everything up today just to be with you.. please say you'll come." He said with sad eyes.  
"Fitz.. I'm coming to Vermont with you... TODAY" she said with a reassuring smile and then a giggle.  
"I love you Olivia Pope and I will so everything In my power to keep you happy."  
"I... I love you too Fitz. And I'm ready to begin this life in Vermont.. with you" she said with joy in her eyes.  
"Come on lets get you dressed so we can leave before Jake gets back.." he said with a giggle, moving off the bed.  
"How did-" she asked with a confused look.  
"I had Bryan.. yeah never mind that Sweet Baby"

* * *

Welp that was that. I really needed to write this alternative ending to Scandal Finale "The Price of Free and Fair Election"... Since Shon Bon like the play with our Olitz feels. I am working on my other FF and it should be up tomorrow saying that I have prom tonight. Hope this One shot helps my fellow Olitzers out with the feels.


End file.
